Italian Queen
by luvtwilight
Summary: Bella and the Cullens go to visit Aro and the rest of the Voltori. But when they get there, one of the Cullens recognizes the new Voltori Queen.


Chapter 1: Greetings

As Natasha walked through the door to the living room, she saw Aro talking on a cell phone. "Good morning Dad. Who are you talking to?" she asked with her Italian accent.

Aro hung up the phone after saying goodbye. "Notte, do you remember Bella Swan?" he asked. When she nodded, he continued. "Well, she's met the Cullens and they are all coming here!" he said happily. Natasha growled. "Notte!" Aro said shocked. Natasha (a.k.a- Notte) found something very interesting to look at on the floor. "What has gotten into you?" he asked lifting her head.

"You know I have problems with the Cullens. One in particular." She said.

Aro thought for a moment. Natasha saw a look of understanding come across his face as he said, "Oh Notte, I'm so sorry. I forgot all about Tyler. I'll call them back and cancel." He said taking out his phone.

"No. No. I need to tell him how I feel. And I need to show him that I'm actually alive." Natasha said rolling her eyes.

"Oh shit." Jane said running into the room. "Aro, Notte, the Cullens are here." She said looking nervously at me. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Well, I have to go change. See you in a few. Aro. Jane, can you help me find my dress?" Notte said looking at Jane. Jane, realizing the plan, smiled evilly at Notte and nodded, following her out the door.

Aro let out a sigh and walked to the door. When he opened it, he greeted Carlisle with so much happiness. After Carlisle walked in, Aro greeted everyone that followed. "Esme, you look lovely as always. Alice, still as perky as ever. Jasper, still quiet. Rosalie, still a stunning beauty. Emmett, you look like you have more muscles." He said looking at Emmett. Emmett smiled at the ego boost and flexed. "Edward, nice to see you again, and with Bella. Welcome, back Bella. I promise that no harm with come to you on your visit. My daughter would kill me. Ah, and Tyler, nice to see you again too." Aro said. When Tyler walked away, Aro grinned. After Tyler was in the house, castle, (whatever), Aro shut the door.

"I'm sorry Aro, but did you say your daughter?" Carlisle asked.

Aro nodded. "Yes, this is her picture." He said walking over to a curtain. When he pulled the rope, the curtain slid to the side and there stood a picture of Natasha.

"She's beautiful!" Bella said. Aro and the Cullens laughed.

"She looks very familiar." Tyler said.

"I should hope so. But then again, the last time you saw me was when you bit me and left me in the woods to die." Natasha said walking back from her room with Jane next to her. All the Cullens spun around and looked at her. But after she said that, they all looked at Tyler.

"Così, se lo ricordate di. (**So, you do remember me.**) Ho pensato dopo che li morderà, voi lo morrei e lascerei solo. (**I thought after I bit you, you would die and leave me alone.**)" Tyler said walking around Natasha. The rest of the Cullens looked confused, but Carlisle, Jane, and Aro looked like they wanted to kill Tyler.

"Bene, avete pensato male. Vi siete dimenticati? L'unico senso ucciderlo doveva uccidere il mio padre, ma non potete, perché fa parte del Voltori. (**Well, you thought wrong . Did you forget? The only way to kill me was to kill my father, but you cannot, because he is part of the Voltori.**)" Notte said looking at Aro.

"Nonla tenti, Tyler. Li ucciderà. (**Do not tempt her, Tyler. She will kill you.**)" Carlisle said looking sternly at Tyler.

"Sì, padre." Tyler said. He walked back to the rest of the group.

"Notte, Stella is awake." Jane said. Notte nodded and was about to speak when she froze.

"Aro, Sole is back. Oh, and Jane, bring Sole and Stella to me." Notte said. Jane nodded and left. A few minutes later, Jane walked back in with a little girl and a boy about 17.

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Stella, and my son, Sole." Notte said.

Italian Names:

Aro- Hoop

Notte-Night

Stella- Star

Sole- Sun


End file.
